My Okami
by kuroka-chan
Summary: Meet the new member of the Dark Order. She brings new adventures. KandaxOC. REVISED. Warning for the entire fic: Everyone a bit OOC and Kanda's mouth. LOL.
1. The Great Guardian Wolf

_Ok, so I finally edited all five chapters of this fic. I had to skip studing to do it but I think it was worth it. I hope that it will be much more pleasing for everyone. As always, review._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM. Hoshino-san does._

**My Okami**

**Chapter 1: The Great Guardian Wolf**

Allen Walker had just finished breakfast when Komui Lee called out to him.

"Allen-kun, can you, Kanda, and Lavi come to my office please? There is a mission for you three." They followed him to his office which was littered with long lost papers and books, as usual. It was amazing how he was able to find anything in that landfill. "Alright, the mission brief. Some finders contacted me yesterday informing me that there have been quite a few Akuma attacks in some villages in Ireland. They think that there must be an innocence somewhere in that area. I want you three to check it out." He handed each of them an information packet. "I arranged for a train to get you to a port. From there, a boat will take you to Ireland. Any questions?" None of them said anything. "Alright then, off you go." They left his office. Apparently Lavi was in a really good mood.

"Yay! We get to go on a mission with Yu-chan!" He went to give his 'best friend' a hug but came face to face with Mugen.

"Call me that again and you'll wish you had never been born." Kanda was already in a foul mood from being assigned a mission with the two exorcists. "Neither of you had better hold me back. Got it?" Seeing the mood that he was in, they nodded and followed Kanda outside. There, a finder was waiting for them.

"Hello, I am Lucifer. I will be your finder on this mission." He said bowing. They followed Lucifer to the train station. The train and boat ride took most of the day. When they arrived in Ireland, it was dark.

"Komui wrote down an inn we're to stay tonight. Ah, there it is." Lucifer led them to a little inn in the center of the port town and checked them in. "I suggest that you get a goods night sleep. You'll need the energy." Lucifer left them. Allen laid across one of the three beds.

"Man. Traveling is always tiring." Allen said. A loud growling roared through the room. "Damn, I'm starving. Do you think we can go get a bite to eat?" He asked.

"I dunno. I'm hungry, too." Lavi pointed out. There was a knock on their door and Lucifer walked in.

"I just ordered some food to be sent to your room. I'm pretty sure that you are all hungry by now. And don't worry Allen-sama; I made sure that there was plenty for you. Enjoy." He left soon after. Twenty minutes later, the food arrived. Allen and Lavi dug in while Kanda snuffed at the food.

"What's the matter Yu-chan?" Lavi asked.

"That stuff doesn't suit my taste." Kanda grumbled.

"You got to eat something, Kanda. I mean, even you can't live without food." Allen said.

"Che"

"Come on Yu-chan. There's some really good stuff here."

"I'm going to bed." Kanda walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Allen and Lavi shrugged and finished off the food.

.o_0.o_0.o_0.o_0.o_0.o_0.

In the morning after finally convincing Kanda to eat some toast, the four took a carriage to the closest village where the Akuma were first sighted. They walked up to the first villager they saw.

"Excuse me, have there been sightings of any unusual creatures around here?" Allen asked her.

"Why, yes there have, but they aren't a threat anymore." She said.

"Huh? What are you mean?"

"Well, yesterday afternoon, the Great Guardian Wolf came and killed them off."

"Are you serious?" Lavi asked.

"Oh yes. The Great Guardian Wolf came and killed the creatures one after another. We have just received notes from the other villages that this has happened to them as well."

"Eh? We came all this way for nothing?" Lavi whined.

"There's something strange about this." Kanda whispered.

"What Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Don't you think that it's strange that a wolf could kill an Akuma?" Kanda noted.

"Now that I think about it, you're right." Allen said.

"I think we may have found the innocence." Kanda said. He turned to the villager. "Do you know where this wolf is?"

"Well the Guardian Wolf moves around a lot but there is one place he tends to stay around at night. I can guide you there this evening. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alice. Please feel free rest at my house until tonight." They followed her to her house and waited. As soon as the sun had almost set, they headed out.

"Villagers have seen the Guardian Wolf wander around in a field right outside of the village. We think that is where he rests at night." Walking over a hill, a massive field filled with wild flowers came into view.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Allen.

"So pretty!" said Lavi. They looked around but there was no sight of the wolf. "Hmm. I wonder where the wolf could be." Suddenly, and explosion was heard.

"That came from the village!" cried Alice. All five of them started running back to the village. When they were half way there, a howl rang through the air. They turned around and saw a large black wolf on the top of the hill. "It's the Guardian Wolf." said Alice. The wolf ran down and sped past them. Nodding to each other, the three exorcists ran to the village. When they reached it, they came face to face with a level two Akuma. Activating their innocence, they looked around. There were two more level twos and eight or so level ones.

"Che! What rotten luck. I'll start with this one." Kanda said and started attacking.

"Right. We'll get the others." Lavi said.

"Lavi, that level two is close to leveling up. Stop it!" Allen said, monocle spinning wildly. He and Lavi quickly dispensed the level two in time. Kanda had just finished with his level two, when they noticed that all the level ones were already gone.

"Eh? Where are the level ones?" Allen asked.

"The wolf killed them." Lucifer said, coming out of hiding with Alice.

"Keep your guard. There's still one more level two." Kanda said. As if on cue, the level two Akuma came out and stabbed Alice.

"What?" pentacles rapidly covering her, she crumbles into dust.

"Whahahaha! I'm leveling up!" yelled the Akuma. Peeling off its old skin, the level two was now a level three.

"Damn." Allen cursed and began to attack the Akuma. Out of nowhere, the wolf jumped onto the Akuma's back and starting biting and clawing.

"Argh!" The Akuma yelled. It threw the wolf, maiming it in the process. Skin was crumbling where the wolf attacked. "You mutt!"

"The wolf does have innocence in it." Kanda said, "Stop dragging idiots and get the Akuma." Kanda went after the Akumam, followed by Allen and Lavi. Allen was knocked off to the side by a punch from the level three. Aiming at Allen, it let loose a beam of deadly energy.

"Dammit Moyashi. MOVE!" Kanda yelled out, but at the rate it was going, Allen wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. Suddenly, the wolf jumped in the path of the beam. It was hit at full force and was flung yards away with a whimper.

"Huh?" Allen said. He looked over to where the wolf was, huddled in a bloody heap of fur. _There's something familiar about that wolf._ He thought.

"Teme Moyashi. Quit blanking out!" Kanda yelled out again. "$hit! _Ichigen!_" He unleashed his Hell Insects.

"_Hiban!_" Lavi added his fire cyclone. Snapping out of it, Allen ran to help.

"_Cross Grave!_" He yelled out. All three attacks mingled and hit the Akuma, but it easily held back the attacks. "It's not going to work!" From behind, a stream of lightning joined their attacks enhancing them. The Akuma quickly succumbed to the attacks.

"Where did that attack come from?" Lavi asked. "Huh? What's wrong Allen?" Allen's face was filled with shock.

"I know that attack." Allen turned around and saw that the wolf was struggling to stay on its feet. "Is that you, Namano?"

_**Who is this wolf? How is it that Allen knows who it is? Stay tuned for the chapter two!**_


	2. Who is this?

_**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own DGM, but Hoshino-san does. I giver her full respect._

_**Previously on My Okami:**_

_From behind, a stream of lightning joined their attacks enhancing them. The Akuma quickly succumbed to the attacks._

_"Where did that attack come from?" Lavi asked. "Huh? What's wrong Allen?" Allen's face was filled with shock._

_"I know that attack." Allen turned around and saw that the wolf was struggling to stay on its feet. "Is that you, Namano?"_

**My Okami**

**Chapter 2: Who is this?**

"Is that really you Namano?" The wolf didn't have energy left and collapsed back onto the ground. It started to shrink until it was the size of a little puppy. "Oh God! It is! Namano!" Allen rushed over to the wolf pup and picked it up. "How long has it been, Namano?"

"Allen? Do you know him?" Lavi asked. Allen just nodded.

"HER name is Namano. I met her while I was with Shisho. But, I'll explain that later. We have to help her." Allen explained.

"What about the innocence? Are we going to take it out or not?" Kanda asked.

"I would be more beneficial if we left the innocence inside of her. Besides, that we have to hurry." Allen wrapped his coat around the little ball of fur. Allen started to run back to the port town.

"O-oi! Wait up Allen!" Lavi started chasing after him followed by the rest of the crew. They make it into town 45 minutes later. Allen rushed to the nearest hospital.

"Please help her." Allen asked the doctor.

"Goodness! What happened?" the doctor asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just help her." Allen was panicking.

"Alright, calm down. I'll do what I can; this isn't my field of knowledge. I suggest that you four get some care as well." He took Namano from Allen and got a nurse to take care of the four. Luckily, they only had minor injuries. When they were bandaged up, they waited in a room for the doctor. Twenty minutes later, the doctor came in with a sleeping Namano in hand. She was bandaged around her legs, abdomen, and head. Timcampi goes over and lands on her head.

"Here you go." The doctor said handing Namano back to Allen. "I did the best I could, but she'll be just fine. You better take care of her. You were lucky this time." He told Allen.

"I understand." Allen said. "Thank you. Lucifer, can you please give him the address of headquarters so they can send the bill there?"

"Of course." They left soon after. On the train ride back to headquarters, Lavi couldn't help but notice how cute Namano was.

"Allen! Can I hold her please?" Lavi asked Allen.

"Quiet Lavi. She's sleeping."

"Pleeeeeease. I'll be really gentle." Lavi gave Allen puppy eyes.

"Jeez. Fine, just be very careful." Allen handed Namano over to Lavi. Lavi's eyes lit up like a child's.

"EEEEEE! She's so soft. Who would have thought that that huge scary wolf could turn into this little cutie." The sudden movement must have woken her up because she lifted her head and yawned. "Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." She just looked up at Lavi, then at Allen, and then at Kanda. She let out a little bark and squirmed in Lavi's arms. "Woah. I guess she wants off. There you go." Lavi put her on the floor and she toddled back over to Allen.

"Alright, come here Namano." Allen picked her up and placed her on his lap. He started petting her back and she rolled over so he could rub her belly. Her tail wagged and she looked really content.

"Waah! She's so cute!" Lavi squealed like a little girl. He reached over to pet her and she welcomed his hand, licking it. Lavi scooped her up and rubbed his face into her soft black fur. "Mmmm. So warm." She let out a little yelp when he hugged a little too tight and bit him. "Ouch!" He let her go and she jumped back into Allen's lap.

"It's still injured _baka usagi._" Kanda said. Tilting her head at Kanda, she got down from Allen's lap and jumped onto Kanda's. "Oi. Get it off me." He tried, not too gently, to shake her off. "Come on you stupid mutt." He gave her a trademarked Kanda glare and she glared back and bit his hand. "The hell?! That hurt mutt. You wanna die?" He stood up and unsheathed Mugen.

"K-Kanda…don't you think you're over reacting a bit?" Lavi asked, but Kanda was ignoring him. He was really focused on killing the little wolf puppy.

"Che. I don't care if it has the innocence inside of it. Come here so I can kill you." Kanda threatened. Unfazed by the threat, she yawned and turned away from him. "Hey. Don't turn away." She jumped into Lavi lap and fell asleep. Lavi tried to hold back a snicker. For some reason, this little fur ball was a lot like a certain little exorcist.

.o_0.o_0.o_0.o_0.o_0.o_0.

They finally make it to headquarters in one piece. They headed to Komui's office to give the mission report.

"Ah, you're back. How did it go?" Komui asked. They explained every detail of the mission. Komui was a little astonished about the wolf part. "Is this the wolf?"

"Yes." Allen said. He handed Namano over to the supervisor.

"Hmm." He stared at Namano and she just stared right back. "Where's her innocence?"

"From what I remember, it's in her heart." Allen explained.

"So she's a parasite-type." Komui started petting her and she let a little yelp of approval. "I want to inspect her, if that's alright with you?" The three exorcists looked at each other with fear. And who wouldn't with the supervisor's very questionable ways of inspection. Sensing the distrust in the room Komui tried to defend himself. "Come on now. She's an innocent little puppy. I wouldn't hurt her. Would I now?" Allen sighed.

"Alright. Just don't hurt her. Trust me; you'll be really sorry if you don't." Allen warned.

"Okie dokie! Linali, can you come here please?" Komui called to his younger sibling.

"Yes, nii-san?"

"Take this little wolf puppy to my examination room please. I'll be there in a minute." He handed Namano over to Linali.

"Aww. She's so cute. Aren't you? Aren't you?" She babied Namano all the way to the examination room.

"Alright. I'll give her back as soon as I'm done, ok Allen?" Allen nodded and left.

.o_0.o_0.o_0.o_0.o_0.o_0.

The three exorcists were in the cafeteria getting lunch and talking (Well Allen and Lavi anyway. Kanda was way on the other side of the room eating his soba in solitude) to their newest member; Alister Krory. Allen and Lavi had gotten him in their previous side mission to find out about a vampire.

"Neh, Kuro-chan. How do you like here so far?" Lavi asked.

"I like it. Everyone here is so nice to me." Krory told them.

"I'm glad that you're happy." Allen said eating his 20th mitarashi dango. Allen was getting up when someone jumped onto his back.

"ALLEN-CHAN!"

**Who is this person who jumped onto Allen's back? Find out in the next chapter of My Okami. Stay tuned.**


	3. Namano

**DISCLAIMER: **_I still don't own DGM..._

**Previously on My Okami:**

_The three exorcists were in the cafeteria getting lunch and talking (Well Allen and Lavi anyway. Kanda was way on the other side of the room eating his soba in solitude) to their newest member; Alister Krory. Allen and Lavi had gotten him in their previous side mission to find out about a vampire._

_"Neh, Kuro-chan. How do you like here so far?" Lavi asked._

_"I like it. Everyone here is so nice to me." Krory told them._

_"I'm glad that you're happy." Allen said eating his 20__th__ mitarashi dango. Allen was getting up when someone jumped onto his back._

_"ALLEN-CHAN!"_

**My Okami**

**Chapter 3: Namano**

"Allen-chan! I've missed you so much" A girl, about 17, came out of nowhere and jumped onto Allen's back.

"Wha-what?" Allen said, trying to catch his breath because that jump knocked all the air out of his lungs. "Let…go…you're…choking …me…"

"Ah, so sorry." She let go of Allen and stepped back which allowed Lavi and Krory to get a good look at the girl. Her black hair reached the base of her neck and was flared out a bit. Her bangs covered her right eye. Her eyes were silver flecked with pale blue. She was wearing an exorcist's uniform consisting of slightly loose black trousers tucked into knee high belted boots, a top that was similar to Lavi's but it was shorter; just reaching the rim of her pants. She was also wearing a pair of black gloves and carrying two _wakizashi_ low on her back, fastened on with two belts."It's just; I'm so excited about seeing after all this time."

"It hasn't been that long, has it? Not even a year." Allen said.

"But, it seemed like forever for me." While Allen and the mysterious girl were carrying on their little conversation, Lavi and Krory wondered who this girl was.

"Oi, Kuro-chan. Have you seen her before?" Lavi asked.

"I don't think so, Lavi. This is the first time I've seen her around here since I came here." Linali arrived in the cafeteria and walked over to the group.

"Lavi? What's going on?" She asked.

"This girl came out of nowhere. We're trying to figure out who she is. We've never seen her before." Lavi told her.

"Oh, her. She's-"

"Oh, I'll introduce myself Lee-san." The girl turned to the group of exorcists and bowed. "My name is Namano Marian. Nice to meet you." Lavi's mouth probably dropped through the ground, (In the distance, Kanda could be heard choking on his soba.)

"Wait, you're Namano?" Lavi asked and she nodded. "The wolf Namano?" She nodded again. "I think I need to go lay down." He said.

"Easy, Lavi. Namano can turn into a wolf at will. I guess you can say her innocence gave her that ability. You see, she's really an exorcist." Allen explained.

"That's right." Namano added. "It's fun being a wolf though, especially a little one." Lavi was suddenly struck with realization.

"Wait, hold on, back up. You said your name was Namano MARIAN?" Lavi asked.

"Yes."

"As in Cross Marian, Marian?"

"I don't know any other Marians. Do you?"

"So, are you his, like, adopted daughter or something?" Lavi asked hoping.

"What are you talking about? I'm his daughter by blood." Lavi's jaw dropped again, Linali was actually shocked for she didn't know this little tidbit, (In the distance, Kanda, after just getting the soba out of his system, choked on his green tea.)

"Oh dear god! The apocalypse is coming! The apocalypse is coming! Everyone take shelter!" Lavi was starting to panic. Allen and Namano were standing there watching the show. Namano sighed. She punched Lavi's head, knocking him out. "Ah, that's better. I knew you were going to be a little shocked, but I think Lavi-san went a little overboard." Lavi got up with a groan. "Sorry about that. You were a little too hysterical."

"But, how could that womanizer have a blood related daughter?" Lavi asked.

"Well, technically, she's his blood niece but he took her in as his daughter." Allen said. "They do, however, have a father-daughter bond."

"OK. I get it. But, jeez, that was like a bolt of lightning or something. Cross having a child? The only thing that could top that is Yu-chan being nice to everybody." (A tea cup flew from across the room, hitting Lavi in the head.) "So anyways. You're with us now, right?"

"Mm-hm. I'm here to stay. Where can I get some food here? I'm famished."

"You can go over to Jerry-san. He's the cook." Allen told her.

"Alright! Food, here I come!"

"I'll come with you. I haven't had lunch yet." Linali said.

"Be my guest." They marched right over to the ordering window. "Um, excuse me?"

"Oh, are you new?" The pink-haired chef of questionable orientation, Jerry, asked.

"Yup. My name is Namano Marian."

"Well, aren't you a lovely one. My name is Jerry. I can make you anything you want."

"Well, I would like five orders of zaru soba, three plates of beef curry, ten spring rolls, tem egg rolls, strawberry shortcake, awayuki, and green tea please Jerry-san."

"Uh…coming right up dear." (Awesome 2 second cooking scene.) "Here you go. What about you Linali?"

"Um, how about some curry as well"

"Sure thing. Here you go sweety." They brought their food back to table and rejoined their group.

"Ah, man. I'm starving!" Namano started to eat her food at a much nicer pace than little Allen. "Man! This food's amazing!"

"Isn't it the best?" Allen said. "Jerry-san's a great coo." He finished off the rest of his food.

"Oh, by the way Allen. I finished that project I was doing before you left."

"Really?"

"Yup, here." She pulled out a bottle of little gray pills.

"Namano-san? What are those?" Linali asked.

"Oh, these are Panax pills. I developed them for parasitic-type exorcists. Since parasitic-types have the problem of fast energy drain, I made these pills to deliver a boost of energy so they can continue fighting in the middle of battle. They should work on other types as well."

"Really? Amazing." Linali said.

"I guess you inherited some of Cross' smart genes." Lavi said.

"I guess I did." Namano finished eating her food. "So, Allen-chan? What do you do on your free time here?"

"Well, usually, we train but there's a lounge and a library. If you're lucky enough, none of Komui-san's 'experiments' will go haywire." Suddenly and explosion comes from the hallway and Komui comes out from the smoke. "Komui-san? What happened?"

"Uh, guys? We have a little problem…" He informs them, dusting himself off.

**What happened? Where did that explosion come from? Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


	4. Komui

**DISCLAIMER: **_*Sniffle* I want DGM but I can't!_

**Previously on My Okami:**

_So, Allen-chan? What do you do on your free time here?"_

_"Well, usually, we train but there's a lounge and a library. If you're lucky enough, none of Komui-san's 'experiments' will go haywire." Suddenly and explosion comes from the hallway and Komui comes out from the smoke. "Komui-san? What happened?"_

_"Uh, guys? We have a little problem…" He informs them, dusting himself off. _

**My Okami**

**Chapter 4: Komui…**

"What happened nii-san?" Linali asked her insane older brother.

"Let's just say…KomurinXDgotmiswiredbyaccidentandisnowbentondestroyingtheentireheadquarters. Ahem." He explained.

"WHAT?" Allen said.

"I said…"

"I know what you said!" A robot with dozens of arms filled with really sharp, pointy, and dangerous attachments crashed through the cafeteria wall. "Why do you do this to us, Komui-san?" KomurinXD wrecked havoc everywhere it went. Breaking down walls and smashing tables. "Komui-san! Do something!"

"I don't know if I can…" Komui admitted.

"Damn you useless man." Kanda popped up out of nowhere. "Why do you make these stupid things anyway? They only cause trouble." KomurinXD headed in their direction.

"Eek! Watch out, it's coming!" Lavi announced.

"No $#!% Sherlock." Allen growled. "_Innocence Activate!_"

"WHAT?! You're going to destroy my baby?!" Crying, Komui clung onto Allen's arm for dear life. "I won't let you! I completely forbid you from laying a finger on my KomurinXD!"

"Let go Komui! We don't have time-" KomurinXD slamed down its many arms but everyone managed to jump out of the way. Namano did a one-handed somersault and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Tsk. Stupid machine." She muttered. "Oi, scrap metal!" KomurinXD turned over to her. "Come and get me, junk heap!" It charged for her and lashed out on her. She did a backwards flip and whips out her _wakizashi_. "_Kazeha!_" She sliced them through the air and blades of wind fly across the room and seemed to disperse through KomurinXD.

"Eh? I didn't work." Lavi said. Namano just smirked and then KomurinXD splits into four pieces. She sheathed her short swords and sighs. She turned to Komui and walked over to him.

"You BAKA!" She knocked him on the head with her fist.

"ITAI!!!!!" He cried out.

"Do you know how dangerous that was? If you ever make another one of those things, I promise, I will knock some sense into you." Lavi, Krory, Allen, and Linali slowly backed away from the fuming exorcist who slightly reminded them of another irritable team member.

"Uh, Linali? Did Komui-san hurt her the slightest bit?" Allen asked.

"Well…" She said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Komui-san…" Allen told their supervisor. Namano walked away from the sobbing man and goes over the pile of metal. She places her hand on the pile, muttered '_tsuyoikinzoku'_ and a grey light was emitted. The metal started joing back together and within seconds, KomurinXD was revived.

"NO! Why did you do that?!" Lavi screamed. Upon seeing his creation live again; Komui shed tears of joy.

"Oh, my beautiful KomurinXD. You live again. Come here to your papa!" He cried out.

"Unable to process command." It replied.

"What?" He cried. Namano looked at the towering robot.

"I'm your Master. Look over here." It turned to her with recognition.

"Yes Master. Please command me." She smiled.

"Fix the place up. The chairs, tables, and walls. Everything that you had destroyed, I command that you fix them to the state that they were in. Now."

"Understood. Commencing with command." KomurinXD moved over to the tables and quickly fixed them and then moved onto the walls. Everyone stood there, amazed at what they saw.

"How did you do that?" Linali asked.

"Living with tou-chan, I learned how to fix all kinds of things. The benefit of having a genius dad." She said matter-of-factly. "I brought it back to life by binding the metal particles that make up the robots body; rewiring it to only listen to me. It won't malfunction again."

"That's awesome." Lavi cheered and KomurinXD came back.

"Master. All commands have been completed. What is your next command?"

"Alright. Patrol headquarters. Anything that needs fixing, fix it. Anything that needs cleaning, clean it. Do that until I call you."

"Yes Master. Commencing." It left them to proceed with its job.

"That's better. So, do you think I can get a tour?" Namano asked.

"I'll give you one. Just follow me." Lavi volunteered. She followed him down the hall. Lavi turned around, gave Allen a thumbs-up and mouthed _STRIKE_. He continued with the tour showing her everything and Allen sighed.

"I should have known." He said. Lavi's always the first to go after a girl.

"Namano is interesting, isn't she Allen-kun?" Linali noted.

"Interesting is an understatement. Remember, she is Shisho's daughter/niece."

"True enough."

"But, she is probably one of the best fighters I've ever seen especially when she's mad. I've actually seen her try to beat up Shisho before." Allen told her.

"She's tried to beat up General Cross before?" Linali couldn't hide her shock.

"Yes, I've seen it with my very eyes. It was when were in Africa…

FLASHBACK

_Shisho brought us to Africa and Namano went out to explore the safari. He and I were hanging out in the café when he suddenly wanted me to go find a lion for him._

"_Oi, I want to see a lion. Go and catch me one." Shisho asked. _What the hell?_ I thought. How was I going to go catch a lion all by myself? But I went out to go find one to avoid his wrath. So I equipped myself with a rope and went out into the safari. I walked around hoping that I would find one but also wishing that I wouldn't find one. I hid behind a bush spying on a pack of lions. I suddenly felt something next to me. I turned and found a full grown lion next to me. I screamed and the lion started to chase me._

_Namano was nearby when she heard my scream. She changed into her large wolf form and started attacking the lion. When she got it unconscious, she changed back and tied it up with my rope._

_"What happened, Allen-chan?" She asked me. I told her that Shisho wanted to see a lion so he told me to get one for him. "Really…so I guess we should bring this lion back to him." She dragged the lion to the café. "Tou-chan! We have a lion for you!" Shisho came out from the café and walkup to us. "Do you like it Tou-chan?"_

_"Very much. Thank you Namano." He thanked her. She smiled at him and then socked him in the face. "What the hell?!"_

_"How dare you send Allen-chan to get you a lion! What kind of teacher are you?" Namano yelled at him. "He could have gotten killed!"_

_"Is that anyway to speak to your father?"_

_"When it comes to Allen-chan, I don't care who it is."_

_"You wanna go?"_

_"You bet I do. I'm gonna teach you a lesson. You're going down." They started fighting and within five minutes, Namano was beaten. "Humph" she mutterd._

_"Never challenge your father."_

_"Whatever…"_

END FLASHBACK

"That really happened?" Linali asked.

"You bet it did. I couldn't believe she would actually try to challenge him. After that, Shisho tried his best to not get his daughter/niece mad to avoid it happening again. He failed many times." Allen sighed. "Anyways, let's go find Namano and Lavi before he does anything to her." They heard a yell and a slap.

"I think that we might be too late." Linali noted.

**So what did Lavi do to deserve a slap? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Poor Kanda

_**DISCLAIMER: **Hoshino-san completely own DGM_

_**Previously on My Okami…**_

"_That really happened?" Linali asked._

_"You bet it did. I couldn't believe she would actually try to challenge him. After that, Shisho tried his best to not get his daughter/niece mad to avoid it happening again. He failed many times." Allen sighed. "Anyways, let's go find Namano and Lavi before he does anything to her." They heard a yell and a slap._

_"I think that we might be too late." Linali noted._

**My Okami **

**CH 5: Poor Kanda**

"Namano, what happened?" Allen asked her when they walked over. She turned to them and held up her hand. There was a little black dot on her palm

"There was a spider on his cheek. You know I don't like bugs." She informed them. Allen was surprised.

"That's…all?" Allen asked.

"Yup, that's all. What did you think happened?"

"I thought that Lavi did something to you." Namano just stared at him with a smile slowly creeping across her face and she jumped in Allen

"Aw, Allen-chan. You were worried about your Nee-chan. I'm so touched." She said sqeezing him tight. She let him go and patted him on the head.

"Allen, you thought I was going to do something to her?" Lavi asked faking a hurt look, sniffling. "How could you think that? I'm a good boy"

"I-I'm sorry Lavi." Allen apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Lavi looked at Allen and smiled.

"It's ok Moyashi-chan" Lavi said. "I forgive you."

"It's Allen" Allen retorted. Namano sighed and smiled. she's going to love her new home.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The next morning our favorite irritable exorcist Yu Kanda walked out of his room a foul mood as always. Anybody within viewing distance felt the murderous aura that he admitted. Closing his door he noticed that someone walked out of the room next to him.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt?" Kanda remarked.

"Oh, it's you." Namano snorted. "Crap. Out of all the rooms, I had to be in the one next to you."

"I could say the same thing." Kanda completely hated this girl already. to him, she was nothing like Linali who was bearable, she was worst. She was hyper like Lavi and just plain annoying like the Moyashi.

"Whatever." Namano said. "I guess a PMSing girl is better than a perverted guy."

"I…dare…you…to...say...that…again." Kanda threatened, hand tensing on Mugen's hilt.

"I rest my case. "She sighed. "Make sure you drink lots of fluids okay girlfriend?" Mugen's tip was millimeters away from her nose. Kanda's face was red with fury and his chest was heaving up and down. "Would you really hurt a girl, honorable samurai?"

"I don't consider you a girl, stupid mutt." Kanda said. Namano just stared at him and turned away.

" Oh. So your really are a heartless bastard."

"That's it. Get ready to die." Namano took off in a sprint. "Get back here!" Kanda chased Namano all the way to the dining hall. Namano saw Lavi, Allen, Linali, and Krory sitting at a table eating breakfast.

"Lavi! Help!" Namano called to Lavi. He stood up and she jumped behind him putting him between her and Kanda. Kanda brought down Mugen and Lavi pulled out his hammer and blocked just in time.

"Thanks Lavi" Namano said giving him a little peck on the cheek and started running off again.  
"Che." Kanda glared at Lavi. "I'll get you later Usagi." Pulling away from Lavi, Kanda went after Namano. He caught up with her and lunged. She pulled out her _wakizashi_ and blocked Kanda's attack. Pushing him away, she ran again. Kanda followed suit.

"KomurinXD!" Namano yelled out. The massive robot came around the corner looking as deadly as ever.

"Yes Master?"

"Go after him." Namano jerked a thumb in Kanda's direction.

"Right away Master." KomurinXD started running after Kanda who's eye twitched.

"$hit!" He took off in the other direction leaving the dining hall. Namano sheathed her _wakizashis _and sat down with Allen and the gang.

"That was evil Namano." Allen said. "Even for you."

""I'm gonna have to agree with the Moyashi-chan there." Lavi added.

"Yeah, well, he got on my nerves." Namano explained, swiping a piece of toast from Allen's pile of food. "I can't believe I'm roomed next to him."

"Oh, now I see why you're so irritated." Allen said.

"Yeah. Whatever. I just gotta suck it up." She said.

"By the way, Namano. I've been meaning to ask," Linali started. "If you're a parasitic type, how are you able to have a weapon innocence? Are you a multi-innocence user?"

"Well first off, there is no such thing as a multi-innocence user, and no, I'm just a parasitic type. My innocence is called Inochi, Life. It allows me to control any aspect of nature, I can manipulate and channel it in any way I want," she told them.

"That's awesome!" Lavi exclaimed. "So you can control air, and water, and fire and things like that?"

"To an extent, yes. For example, I can envelope my _wakizashis_ in fire if I wanted."

"So what about turning yourself into a wolf?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's most likely my innocence. I think it has to do with animals being part of nature."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember when I was five going up to Ka-ehan and showing her that I could turn into a wolf. She was really shocked." She said. "I guess I was embedded ever since I was born. Then again, most parasitic innocence are embedded at birth."

"So where is your innocence?" Lavi asked. "Allen's is in his arm and Kuro-chan's in his teeth, but I don't see yours."

"Good question. Very observant. Mine isn't in plain sight, but within my body. It's in my—"

"You mutt!" A voice yelled out. Kanda was standing at the opening to the cafeteria. He was holding the head of KomurinXD and breathing heavily. "You are so f^*#%ing dead." He charged after Namano, who got up and started running.

"You'd better run!" She yelled back at the group. "He's in bloodlust right now. He'd really kill you if you don't run now!" They took on quick look at Kanda before following right after Namano. Screams could be heard as Kanda plowed through everyone in his way. By the end of the entire event there were only four minor injuries. (Kinda cause minor damage to Allen, Namano, Lavi, and Krory. Kanda would never really hurt Linali). Kanda was on very happy samurai for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile in Komui's office…..

"Are you serious Supervisor Lee?"

"I wouldn't joke about this inspector Levierrier." Komui answered into the phone. "I believe this is really it."

"How sure are you?"

"Ninty-nine percent sure, Inspector."

"Does your branch know anything yet?"

"No."

"Good. How strong is it?"

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Excellent. I shall come as soon as I can to check it out. Be prepared."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, keep this a secret. That is all." The Inspector hung up followed by Komui. He sat down in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. _You'd better watch out, Millennium Earl. Because we've found it. We've found the heart._


	6. Breaking Barriers

**_Amazing...How long has it been since I last updated? I think it's been over two years. It's a new record that I'm not too proud of. haha. I have valid reasons! I had trouble thinking of a way to tie my main plot points together AND I transferred to a new campus and classes, new friends, and new hobbies kept me quite busy. But I finally got over that writer's block which caused me to go into a writing frenzy! When I mean frenzy, I mean I'm just about done with my DGM Chirstmas one shot I started two years ago, I finished the rough of another multi-chapter fic, and another one shot. I'm hoping to publish them all this month. _**

**_Anyways, enough with the rambling. Now, onto the long awaited chapter._**

**DISCLAIMER: _I, Kuroka-chan, Do not own DGM or any of it's characters. This FanFiction is for pure entertainment.  
_**

**Previously on My Okami:**

"_Alright, keep this a secret. That is all." The Inspector hung up followed by Komui. He sat down in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. _You'd better watch out, Millennium Earl. Because we've found it. We've found the heart.

**My Okami **

**CH 6: Breaking Barriers**

It was a beautiful day at the Black Order. The sky was blue and clear for once while the atmosphere was cool a breezy. Everyone was in a good mood. The birds were singing, everyone was laughing, and a scream filled the Order…

"That was Linali's scream." Allen said and rushed to her location, which was Komui's office. "Linali! What's wrong?"

"Allen-kun…what looks different about Nii-san's office?" Linali asked. Allen looked around at what was in the office, or more like, what WASN'T in the office. There was a lack of the usual paper and books on the floor and on the desk. The piles of paper that used to be on the desk were neatly organized and labeled. All the maps and charts were rolled up and out of the way.

"What the hell?" Lavi and Kanda had just entered to find the organized office. "We came here thinking Linali's in trouble only to find her fine and Komui's office clean. Did he finally snap and cleaned his office?"

"Actually, I cleaned it." They turned to see Namano and Reever coming into the room each holding a pile of papers. "I couldn't stand the sight so I woke up early to clean it." She placed her pile of papers onto the desk. "I just hope Bossman will keep it this way."

"How were you able to clean this disaster of a room?" Lavi asked. "It looked so impossible to straighten."

"With lots of strenuous work." She told him.

"What happened to my office?" Komui arrived in his office only to see that it wasn't messy anymore.

"I cleaned it for you Boss and you had better keep it that way or else no more of Linali-san's coffee." Namano threatened the Supervisor. He grimly nodded, thinking about the horror that would come from no special Linali coffee. Reever was relieved that there was finally a chance to finish all their work and no overtime.

"Now, Supe, can you please sign these?" Reever asked placing his pile of papers next Namano's. Satisfied, Namano turned to the rest of the group.

"Shall we go get some breakfast everyone?" She asked.

"Oh Namano, do you think you, Kanda, and Lavi stay for a little bit? I have a mission for you three." Komui asked.

"Sure thing Boss." She plopped herself down in the middle of the clean couch. Kanda and Lavi sat on either side of her. Allen and Linali excused themselves and went to the cafeteria before them. They waited while Komui pulled out the mission folders from the neat pile of missions. Reever handed the folders to them.

"So, I have received a rumor about a possible innocence in Austria. There have been incidents near a cave next to a village. People who have wandered into the cave disappear for some time. When they finally come out, they are completely drained of vitality."

"That's nothing weird. They probably got lost in the cave and became weak from hunger and thirst. How does this qualify as a mission?" Kanda noted.

"That's what I thought at first, until I looked at some doctor reports of the victims. It seems that their bodies were covered in large puncture holes."

"So they were drained of blood?" Lavi asked.

"No, which is the strange part. It would seem like they would have been drained of blood, but there was no sign of blood loss at all. When I read this, I sent a few finders to confirm the cases. They saw the bodies and do you know what they found?" The three exorcists looked at each other before turning back to Komui. "The victims deteriorated a few hours after returning to the village. There were pentacles all over their bodies and crumbled into dust. So I came to the conclusion that there is an innocence in that cave drawing the undercover Akuma in it, and then the innocence drains them of their life. I want you three to go and see if it really is an innocence and bring it back. You are to leave this afternoon. Any questions?" Namano raised her hand. "Yes Namano?"

"Yeah, do I have to go with this ass?" She asked pointing at Kanda.

"I could ask the same thing about you." Kanda said, glaring at her.

"Come on you two. I don't need another person feuding with Kanda. The damage costs are already high as it is with Lavi and Allen. And yes, you both have to go. Take the chance to bond and become friends." The cheerful Chief said. However, he only received glares from the two exorcists. "No? Well too bad, it's an order. Now off you go!" They left the office and Kanda quickly walked away from the other two and Namano sighed.

"At least I get along with you Lavi-san." She said looking at Lavi.

"Yup! We shall be buddies forever!" He said slinging his arm around her neck. "What say you and I go get some morning munchies?"

"Haha. Sure thing Lavi." They walked to the cafeteria and met up with Allen and Linali.

"Hey there Moyashi-chan! Linali!" Lavi yelled out.

"Hey Lavi, Namano." Linali replied.

"My name is NOT Moyashi!" Allen yelled back and Namano laughed. She and Lavi quickly ate their breakfasts while informing Allen and Linali about their mission before heading to their rooms to pack. While she was packing, she heard a knock on her door.

"Ah! Just a minute!" She quickly closed her bag and ran to open the door to find Kanda on the other side. "Yes?" Kanda didn't reply, instead he pushed her back into her room and followed suit, shutting the door behind him. "What the hell?"

"Listen up, mutt." Kanda said, grabbing the front of her shirt to pull her to his eye level. "You had best be out of my way during this mission. I don't like you at all. In fact, I dislike you more than I dislike the Moyashi, and that's saying something. If you get in the way, I will do NOTHING to help you. Do you understand?" Namano stared him in the eyes and quietly sighed.

"Yes, of course Kanda-san. I won't be a burden to you." She gently patted his hand and smiled. "Can you please let me go?" He quickly dropped her.

"Why the hell are you suddenly friendly?"

"I've been thinking since the mission brief this morning, I really don't want to fight with you, Kanda-san. I see no point in it. I want us to get along, at least a little bit."

"Don't get your hopes up." Kanda stormed out of the room as Lavi was coming.

"Uh, was that just Yuu storming out of your room?" Lavi asked, completely confused.

"Yeah." She let out a stressed sigh. "He just wanted to remind me that he hated me." She smiled at Lavi. "Shall we get going?" They both walked to the dock where Kanda was waiting with Komui.

"Hello again. I wanted to see you guys off. Your finder is already there and waiting for you. Good luck." They nodded and got into the boat. "Wait! Namano, are you forgetting something?"

"Tch, fine. Lavi, can you hold this?" She handed him her bag and turned into a puppy and proceeded to climb into her bag.

"Um, what's going on, Komui?" Lavi asked.

"Well, to save on travel costs, I'm going to have Namano travel in her puppy form and hide away in her bag. Genius, right?" The other two exorcists looked at each other in disbelief while Namano squirmed in her bag, trying to find a comfortable position.

"You're an idiot, Komui." Lavi sighed. "Fine, since we don't have a third ticket right now, she'll have to deal with it. Namano, you can hide away in my jacket. It might be more comfortable." Her head popped out of the bag, thinking, and then attempted to climb into his jacket. When she was settled, with her head and front paws sticking out of the jacket collar, they took off. When they were in their cabin on the ship, Namano climbed out of Lavi's jacket and settled next to him on the chair. She looked up when she noticed Kanda glaring at her and she mentally sighed.

"Ne, Namano. Comfy now?" Lavi asked. She tilted her head at him and then climbed onto his lap. "Heheh. You're extra cute as a puppy, you know?" She gently nipped his hand in irritation.

"Oi. You two stop being so lovey-dovey over there. I'm getting sick." Kanda grumbled.

"Awww. Yuu-chan! Are you getting jealous? Wish you had Namano on your lap?" Lavi grinned.

"Tch. Like I'd let that mutt anywhere near me." Namano let out a sigh and snuggled closer to Lavi who started petting her. They remained silent for the rest of the trip causing Namano to fall asleep in Lavi's lap. He woke and placed her in his jacket when they arrived in France to take the train to Austria.

"Urg. Traveling is such a pain." Namano said when they were in the train's cabin. "It's getting close to lunch time, isn't it? Shall we go get something to eat?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" She and Lavi left Kanda in the cabin and went to the dining car.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Kanda mumbled to himself and relaxed as he watched the passing scenery. Twenty minutes later, the door to the cabin open and Namano walked in with a plate of rice pilaf. "What the hell are you doing back so soon?"

"Kanda, I know you aren't going to eat with us, so I thought that you'd like to eat here in peace. I brought you some pilaf. Sorry, they didn't have soba." She placed it down on the seat next to him and started to leave.

"You know this isn't going to get me to get along with you." Kanda said. Namano turned her head towards him and just smiled.

"I know." She shut the door behind her as she left. Kanda glared down at the rice and sighed. Namano and Lavi returned an hour later to find Kanda gone and an empty plate. A wide smile broke across Namano's face. They finally reached the village in Austria. It was already dark so they were going to start their investigation in the morning. When they checked in, they found out that they only had one room with two beds. Instantly, they called Komui.

"Oh, this is the same as the travel expenses. Namano will be sleeping in her puppy form to save on boarding expenses. Good night!" He hung up before they could say anything.

"Don't worry boys. I can sleep on the floor." She gave them a smile.

"No. It's chilly tonight. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"We'll share. I'll be in my puppy form anyways." They agreed and started getting ready to sleep. Kanda was already in bed by the time Lavi and Namano were finished getting ready.

"Heh. Out like a log." Lavi chuckled. He picked up Namano and placed her on one side of the bed and climbed in as well. About an hour after both of them had fallen asleep, Namano got the biggest surprise of her life. Lavi pushed her off the bed! She jumped back onto the bed, ready to bite him when she noticed that he was still fast asleep. However, he was tossing and turning every few minutes.

_So, he moves a lot when he sleeps. Just my luck._ She barely dodged his arm and jumped onto the floor. She looked over at Kanda who was sleeping quietly and barely moving. _Too bad he'll never let me sleep in his bed. I'll just have to settle for the wooden chair over there._ She climbed on to find it freezing. _Holy $hit! That's cold! At least it's better than the floor. It's going to be a long night._ She mentally sighed and tried her best to fall asleep on the cold hard wood. The next morning, Lavi and Kanda woke to see Namano sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Good morning gentlemen. I went and got breakfast for us. I've already finished eating, so help yourselves to everything on the table." She smiled at them.

"Wow. You're already done eating? You must have been up early." Lavi walked over to the table and sat down.

"Yeah. I have a tendency to wake up early at times." _Actually, I didn't get a wink of sleep. That chair was so damn hard, I couldn't get comfortable enough. I'm still so sore._ "So, why don't you guys get ready, and when you finish, we can head out on our investigation."

"You are just full of energy, aren't you?" Lavi laughed as he started eating.

"Yeah. Full of energy." She laughed. _Full of energy and five cups of caffeine._ Kanda narrowed his eyes at her as he walked to the restroom. When they finished, they headed out to find out more about the cave. They went to a nearby shop first.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Namano asked the store owner. "We are exorcists and we've come here to investigate the strange cave."

"Cave? You mean the one where people come out and crumble hours later?"

"Yes! That exact cave. Do you think you can tell us more about it?"

"Well, I don't know much about it. I recommend that you go to the police station just down the road. They've been dealing with this issue."

"Thank you very much, Ma'am. Come on guys." They walked down the road to the small station. There, the officers were busy and running around. "Um, excuse us?"

"Hold on, someone will be with you shortly." The closest officer addressed them. They waited a few minutes before a different officer walked up to them.

"Good Morning to you. I am Chief Charles. How can I help you?"

"We're here to investigate the strange cave near the town. Can you tell us more about it?"

"Oh, you must be the exorcists. Please come to my office." They followed the police chief to a smaller room and sat down. "Well, let me see. The incidents occurred probably about a month ago. A woman came running to us saying that her husband went missing near the cave for days. We searched the area but found nothing. Then suddenly, he came out of the cave and collapsed. We took him to a clinic where they found that he was drained of life, as if his soul was gone. He developed star shaped marks all over his body, 'died' a few hours later and crumbled into dust."

"How many times has this happened?" Lavi asked.

"As of right now, there have been ten cases so far." The Chief answered.

"If possible, we would like to see this cave." Namano requested.

"That won't be a problem. I can have someone guide you there."

"That's fine." Lavi turned to Kanda and Namano. "Kanda, how about you and Namano head over there first, I want to gather more information first." Kanda tsked in reluctant agreement and walked outside to wait for Namano and the guide. Namano and the guide stepped outside a few minutes later to join Kanda. The guide led them just outside the village to a cave within the side of a large cliff.

"Here we are." The guide motioned to the cave towards the cave.

"So this is it? Hm." Namano looked around the surrounding area. "Should we wait for Lavi-san or should we go check out the cave first."

"Leave the Usagi. We can handle whatever's in there." Namano nodded and turned to the guide.

"Please wait for our team member here. Tell him we're inside." He nodded and both Exorcists went inside.

"Che. It's pitch black in here." Kanda started feeling his way along the wall. Namano's hand began producing a ball of fire in her palm lighting their vision.

"This should be enough." She smiled at Kanda who rolled his eyes. They continued along their way, walking in silence for a while until Kanda spoke up.

"Why did you lie to the Usagi?" Kanda asked.

"What do you mean?'

"About waking up early. I know he moves a lot when he sleeps so you most likely didn't get any sleep."

"It's fine Kanda-san. I don't know why it matters to you if I got sleep or not."

"Che. I don't want fatigue causing you to get in my way."

"Don't mind me, Kanda-san. I won't get in your way. Let's move on. I see a faint glow ahead." They continued on  
until they arrived in a large cavern. There was a shallow pond and in the center of the pond was a little island with a strange plant growing on it. Well, more like, glowing. "Do you think that's it, Kanda-san?"

"Looks like it. Can't be completely sure. "Namano walked up to the plant and her innocence began to vibrate.

"What the?" She moved her hand closer and her innocence vibrated again. "That's weird…"

"What?" Kanda asked.

"Oh, nothing. I think this is the innocence. Let's get it and get out of here."

"Did you guys find it?" Lavi walked through the entrance.

"Yeah. This should be it." Namano pointed at the plant.

"Great. Let's take it and go." Namano reached for the innocence and then bullets began raining upon them. They  
looked at the source to find four level ones and two level two Akumas.

"Damn. Let's finish this quickly." Namano began attacking the nearest one. When she was about to land the first attack, vines wrapped themselves around the Akuma. "What?" She turned around and saw that the vines were coming from the plant. The Akuma began screaming and then started to crumble. Soon, they were nothing but a pile of dust.

"Well, that certainly proves that it's the innocence." A deep dangerous voice rang through out the room.

"Who's there?" Kanda yelled. "Show yourself!"

"My, my. Demanding aren't you." The voice sighed. "Very well, if I must." A man walked though the wall and came into view. He was tall with black wavy locks of hair, golden amber eyes, grey skin, and very well dressed.

"Good morning to you Exorcists. Fancy meeting you here."

"Noah…" Namano whispered.

"Oh? So you know what I am? Wonderful." The man grinned.

"Namano, who is this?" Lavi asked.

"He's a Noah. Noah work for the Earl. They are humans with powers similar to an Akuma's. Tou-chan told me about them."

"You are right, Lovely Lady. The name is Tyki Mikk." He walked up to Namano who instantly jumped away and activated her innocence. The other two Exorcists followed suit.

"Now, now. Must we get violent?" Tyki smiled.

"You want the innocence. I'm not letting you anywhere near it." Namano yelled at him. Tyki looked at her and began to laugh.

"Interesting. You think you can stop me?" Dark purple butterflies emerged from his body and surrounded them. "My beauties are quite hungry. Maybe you can satisfy them, hm?"

"Don't F*** with us!" Namano's body became completely engulfed in flames. She unleashed it in large waves and burned all the butterflies.

"Well, done." Tyki then summoned a level three Akuma.

"$hit." Lavi growled. "I'll take care of this. You two take care of the Noah." Kanda and Namano nodded and ran towards Tyki. Kanda began releasing his Hell Insects while Namano began charging up some lightning. She checked to make sure Lavi wasn't in the water, shoved Kanda onto the little island, stuck her hands into the water, and sent the lightning pulsing. Tyki instantly knew what she was doing and launched himself into the air. However, Namano manipulated the electrically charged water and latched it onto his leg, shocking him and causing him to fall back down. Kanda immediately ran towards Tyki, sword ready. Tyki recovered quickly and blocked with bright purple energy coming from his hands.

"Che." Kanda drew back quickly and followed up with more attacks. While Kanda kept Tyki busy, Namano ran towards the innocence and attempted to retrieve it. Right as she was about to grab it, Tyki took hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. She saw Kanda lying in the water.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tyki said. "I really need that for my mission you know." He looked at her face. "You really are quite lovely. I might not kill you after all and keep you to myself." He started stroking her cheek.

"Get you hands OFF of me." She manipulated the rocks underneath Tyki into spikes and shot them straight up. He managed to dodge while the rest just grazed his skin.

"Oh my. Feisty one, aren't you? Makes me want you more."

"Oi. Forget something?" Kanda had regained composure and went after Tyki again, who simply jumped high into the air.

"Kanda-san!" Namano manipulated the water under Kanda's feet and lifted him towards Tyki and they continued their fight. She quickly glanced over to Lavi. He and the Akuma were still fighting but Lavi had sustained some injuries. She waited until the Akuma landed on the ground before she raised rock spikes through its body and pulsed her innocence through it, finally killing it. Lavi looked over at her in thanks and started running over to help. She drew her attention back to Kanda's fight with Tyki and kept the water going underneath Kanda so he could keep up with Tyki.

"Lavi-san. I'm going to bring Tyki down. Get your Hiban ready." Namano told him. He nodded and prepared to attack. She made vines grow from the ground and grab Tyki's arms and legs, pulling him down. At the same time she lowered Kanda down. While Tyki was held fast, Kanda let loose his Hell Insects and Lavi launched his Hiban. Namano engulfed rock spikes in fire and threw them at him. Right when he was about to be hit, a door opened and a hand appeared through the door, cut the vines, and pulled Tyki though, and then it disappeared.

"What the hell?" Kanda spat out.

"What the hell indeed." Namano repeated. "What just happened?"

"Not a clue…" Lavi answered. "He just disappeared through a randomly appearing door."

"Obviously." Namano sighed. "Let's just get the innocence and go. We'll ask Bossman back at the inn." They all agreed. Namano took the innocence and they left the cave. They went to the station to inform them that everything was over and called Komui to give him a brief summary.

"Well, that is indeed interesting." Komui replied. "Tell me more when you get back. Rest there for tonight. You'll leave in the morning. Oh. I tried to get another room for Namano but they were out of rooms. So you guys have to share again. Sorry." Komui hung up to avoid any complaints.

"Damn useless sister-complex." Kanda muttered.

"I don't know why you're complaining, Kanda-san. I don't bother you or anything."

"Your existence bothers me." Kanda stormed off to who-knows-where, leaving Lavi and Namano in the middle of the station.

"Don't worry Namano-chan. I don't think he means it." Lavi reassured her.

"I'm fine, Lavi-san." She smiled at him. "Let's get a late lunch and do some exploring." Lavi smiled and the walked back to the inn to treat Lavi's wounds. They found Kanda there and invited him along but he simply ignored him. They decided to leave the innocence with Kanda and they both left to explore the village. They found a small café for lunch. After lunch, they looked at all of the shops which mostly sold produce and little trinkets. They took their time to relax before heading back to the inn.

Kanda was reading a book on his bed when Lavi and Namano walked through the door. Well, it was more like Namano dragging a drunk Lavi in draped on her shoulders.

"Evening Kanda-san." Namano greeted him, slightly out of breath.

"Nee…Namano-chan…" Lavi breathed into her ear. "Let's go to BED. If you know what I mean." A bright blush instantly filled her face.

"I think it's time for YOU to go to SLEEP." She threw him onto the bed and took off his boots and jacket. "There you go. Now sleep off that drink you had."

"Join me?" Lavi suggested.

"Good night Lavi-san." She threw the covers over Lavi's pouting face. He passed out soon afterwards. Namano slumped into one of the chairs and let out a big sigh.

"So, what happened to him? Did you guys go to a tavern?" Kanda asked.

"Well, we were walking around after our late lunch. After a few hours, we got thirsty, so we went to a café for  
something to drink. We both had ordered juice; however, we didn't know this café also doubled as a small tavern. So the waiter accidentally mixed up Lavi-san's drink and brought over another person's alcoholic drink. I guess Lavi-san was too thirsty to notice at first. He just drank it all in one go. And now, we're here."

"Stupid Usagi." Kanda muttered.

"Well, he's going to have a major hangover tomorrow. That drink had some really strong liqueur in it." Namano chuckled and looked at the clock. "I think I'll get ready for bed as well." She walked into the bathroom to prepare to sleep. Kanda read his book for a little longer before turning in as well. Namano emerged from the bathroom afterwards. She turned into her puppy form and jumped onto Lavi's bed. _Let's try this one more time. He's drunk so he should be out like a light._ Oh how wrong she was. Less than an hour later, she was on the floor again.

_Well damn._ Namano thought. _I guess it's -As-A-Rock chair again_. She shook herself off and began trudging over to the chair. However, a hand reached down, scooped her up, and dropped her on a pillow. Kanda propped himself on one elbow.

"Listen carefully. You stay on that side, away from me. Got it?" Kanda warned her. She looked at him in disbelief for a second and then Kanda's words finally sunk in. She trotted over to him and gently nuzzled hi cheek in thanks. "Mutt…I'm warning you…"She quickly scrambled to her side and hid under the covers. "Che…" Kanda turned his back to her and went to sleep.

Namano woke up before her teammates, refreshed and fully rested. She looked over at Kanda who was now facing her. She noted how his face was a bit more relaxed than his usual stiff expression. She watched his face for a while until he started stirring forcing her to hurry out of the bed and into the bathroom. She walked out later to see Lavi clutching his head in an obvious hangover.

"Urg…what happened…?" He groaned.

"The waiter mixed up your juice with someone else's alcoholic drink."

"Oh…" He slumped back into the bed. "I feel like $hit."

"I bet. I'll run to the chemist to see if I can get you some medicine and I'll also order some food to be brought up." Lavi groaned in pain again and hid back under the covers. Namano chuckled and left the room. That evening, he made it home to the order. They checked to see if Komui was in his office. He was there, working amongst another mess that rivals the previous mess.

"Oh! Welcome home!" Komui greeted them.

"Uh…Boss…how did your office get messy again? Actually, never mind, I don't want to know." Namano grimaced. "We have the innocence."

"Wonderful! Let's get it down to Hevlaska." The four of them went to Hevleska's floor and gave her the innocence. "Great. You three can go rest. I want a full report on my desk tomorrow after lunch." They nodded and left for their rooms. They came across Lavi's first.

"Good night you two!" Kanda ignored Lavi and continued walking. Namano said good night to Lavi and followed after Kanda. When they reached their rooms, Namano called out to him.

"Wait, Kanda-san." Kanda turned and glared at her.

"What do you want, mutt?" Namano fidgeted for a second and then bowed.

"Thank you for sharing your be-" Kanda, with the speed of lightning, covered her mouth and dragged her into her room and shut the door.

"Don't ever mention last night, to anyone." Kanda warned her.

"But, I just wanted to thank you."

"Che. Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't do it for you." Kanda looked away in irritation.

"Well, either way, I still want to thank you." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Che." Kanda stormed off, but not fast enough to hide the very light blush on his cheeks. When Kanda was gone, Namano quietly giggled to herself. _Looks like I'm starting to break through, even just slightly._

_**Thank you those who favorited and put me on alerts. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see people who like my stories. And thank you for being patient with me. Much love to you all.**_

_**On another note, if you don't like this fiction and want to flame it, please don't. I know my writing style isn't the best in the world. I know it needs work but please remember. I'm writing mostly for my entertainmet and for those who like it. I'm not making you come here to read it.  
**_

_Kuroka-Chan  
_


	7. New Year, New Beginnings

**Well, that took forever to upload. I'm a really sorry this took so long to upload. I have been working and going to school. I've had so many school projects that I don't eat or sleep sometimes. Like I have mentioned in my previous Author Updates, this chapter is a major turning point in the story. From here, the story will split into two endings. I****will write one all the way and then will post a second story featuring the other ending. Also, this is my longest chapter yet. Over 7000 words.**

**I hope you will all forgive me for the late chapter. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed in the second half of the chapter. I was really trying to get this chapter up as fast as possible. But, please enjoy either way.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own DGM and it's characters. This is purely a fan-made story for my and other's entertainment._

**Previously on My Okami: **

"Che. Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't do it for you." Kanda looked away in irritation.

"Well, either way, I still want to thank you." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Che." Kanda stormed off, but not fast enough to hide the very light blush on his cheeks. When Kanda was gone, Namano quietly giggled to herself. _Looks like I'm starting to break through, even just slightly._

**My Okami**

**Chapter 7: New Year, New Beginnings**

It has been a few months since the mission to Austria and Namano had to confess, things between her and Kanda were, well, stable? They weren't fighting with each other but they weren't exactly friends either. Kanda just tolerates her existence now. She guessed that was the best she was going to get for now, but she wasn't going to give up. She has made it her new goal to be friends with him even if it's the last thing she'll ever do.

"Namano-chan! Good morning!" Lavi greeted her as she left her room.

"Good morning Lavi-san." Lavi's cheerful personality always put a smile on her face.

"Ne, Namano-chan, want to get breakfast with me?"

"Of course I do. I'm starved! Let's hurry." Namano grabbed his hand and they ran to the dining hall only to bump into Kanda on the way there.

"Kanda-san! Good morning." She bowed to him which he returned with his usual stare. He looked at them for a second and then at their hands. Suddenly, Kanda punched Lavi in the face.

"Kanda-san! Why did you do that to Lavi-san?" Namano asked, while she went down to check on Lavi.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Lavi was able to yell out.

"Because you happened to be around while I was in a bad mood." Kanda answered. Namano did a quick check and saw that Lavi's nose was bleeding, but there didn't seem to be any sign of a broken nose.

"You alright, Lavi-san?" Namano asked him.

"Yeah. I've had a lot worst. Don't worry about it."

"Che. You." Kanda directed towards Namano. Yes, he calls her 'You' now. At least it's better than mutt. "Komui called for us, come."

"But, Lavi-"

"Leave the Usagi." Kanda reached down and grabbed her wrist. "Come on." He started pulling her along with him towards Komui's office.

"Uh, sorry Lavi-san!" Namano called out to Lavi who waved at her, covering his nose. Kanda continued dragging her until they reached Komui's office.

"Kanda, Namano-san. You've arrived. Great." Komui greeted them from behind the piles of papers. Namano had stop cleaning the room about two months ago. She finally realized that it was a hopeless case. Komui pulled out two mission files out of one of the piles of papers, causing them to fall down. "Please have a seat you guys." They both looked around. The mess had gotten so bad that papers and books were starting to take over the couch as well.

"We'll just stand, Komui-san." Namano suggested.

"Well, then, I will make this very brief. I am going to send you two to America for a month."

"A month? Why so long, Komui-san?"

"Well, it's going to be sort of an extended investigation mission. There's a city where strange events, caused by innocence, have been occurring. The bad news is that the occurrence is random. The longest time between the occurrences is about a month. That's why I want you guys there so long."

"Why doesn't the America Branch take care of it?" Kanda asked. "It's their area."

"Well, yes, usually. However, there have been an outburst of Akuma activity and currently all of their exorcists are spread really thin. They can't afford to send someone to do this. That's why they asked us to send a couple of exorcists to help out."

"I see. Well I guess we have to do it, right Kanda-san?" Namano turned to Kanda.

"Che." Kanda looked away and Namano laughed.

"I guess that means yes. Ok Komui, it's all settled." She smiled at Komui.

"Great. So, you two will be working undercover as husband and wife."

"Husband and wife?!" Kanda asked.

"Yes. You heard me. You two are going to be husband and wife for the next month or until you recover the innocence. The America branch has set up a place to live and jobs for you two to do. I want you to head over there so they can get you set up. Your train leaves tonight. That is all." Komui dismissed them and the both left the office. They both headed in the direction of their rooms.

"Sorry Kanda-san." Namano apologized to Kanda while they were walking.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?"

"Well, I'm sorry that you have to do this mission with me. I know you don't really like me much and you probably would have preferred Linali-san."

"Che. What are going on about now? It has already been decided. No point in complaining." Kanda told her. "Just get ready for the mission." They arrived at their rooms and Kanda disappeared into his room. Namano sighed and went into her room to pack. She left fifteen minutes later to join everyone in the dining hall. They were all still there, finishing up their breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted them.

"Namano-chan!" Lavi cried out in joy.

"Hello again Lavi-san. How's your nose?"

"The nurse said nothing serious. Just a little bruising, nothing to worry about."

"Oh thank goodness. I though it might have been broken."

"Nope! Not even Yu can seriously harm the great Lavi." Namano laughed.

"You're right. I'll be back in a little bit. I have to go get some breakfast and then I'll tell you about my next mission." Namano waved at them and went to the counter to order her food from Jerry. She returned later with a cart full of food.

"So, Namano. What's the new mission?" Allen asked her.

"Well…" She explained her mission she had with Kanda. "And that's the mission."

"Eh? You and Kanda have to be husband and wife for a whole month!? You two are going to kill each other within a day!" Allen said.

"I think it'll be fine. You know if it sabotages the mission, Kanda won't do it." Namano reassured him.

"Yeah, but a whole month living with him would be torture." Lavi reminded her.

"A whole month with whom?" Kanda grabbed Lavi's head in a death grip.

"Hiiii! G-good morning Y-Kanda." Lavi looked quite fearful.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you Baka Usagi?" Kanda glared down at the red-head.

"Heheh, o-of course n-not, Y-Kanda. Heheheh. Right Namano-chan?" Lavi turned to her with pleading eyes.

"It's just as Lavi-san said. We weren't talking about you Kanda-san." Namano gave him a smile.

"Che." Kanda let go of Lavi's head "You. We're meeting at the dock at noon." Kanda turned and left to get his breakfast.

"He still calls you 'You' Namano?" Allen asked her.

"Yeah, but it's still better than 'Mutt' don't you think?"

"Yeah, but still."

"It's all right Allen-chan. It doesn't really bother me. I mean, he doesn't even call you by your name either, right?"

"True…" Allen admitted. Namano patted him on his head.

"Don't worry Allen-chan. It's no big deal. Anyways, I'm going to exercise a little before I head out. Who wants to join me?" Linali had to go help her brother so Allen, Lavi, and Namano went to do a little sparring for exercise. They were so into the spar that they didn't realize the time.

"Namano! Don't you have to meet Kanda at noon?" Allen reminded her. Namano looked at the clock in the training room.

"Crap! I have fifteen minutes to bathe and meet with Kanda-san! See you Allen-chan, Lavi!" Namano ran out of the training room and right to her room. She grabbed her bag, a change of clothes, and ran to the baths for a quick shower. Kanda was at the dock waiting for Namano when…

"MADE IT!" Namano screamed as she sped down the last steps leading down to the dock. However, she tripped at the last step and stumbled into Kanda causing them to fall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kanda yelled at her.

"I'm so sorry!" Namano jumped off of Kanda and took a step back allowing Kanda to stand back up. "I was sparring with Allen-chan and Lavi and lost track of time. I didn't want to be late to meet you here so I ran as fast as I could. I'm sorry I tripped and knocked into you."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda looked at her and noticed her hair was dripping wet and sticking all over her face. "Why are you all wet?"

"Oh. I took a really quick shower after sparring and I didn't want to waste time drying off."

"You're going to catch a cold, you know."

"It's alright Kanda-san. I have a strong immune system." Namano chuckled.

"Whatever, let's go." They climbed into the boat and made their way to the train station. The train ride to the dock in south England was quiet for the most part. Kanda and Namano kept to themselves, each reading a book or watching the scenery pass by, the only interaction occurring when lunch rolled around. They arrived at the dock early evening and boarded their America bound ship. After an early dinner they retired to their shared cabin.

"Well, at least there are two beds." Namano pointed out. "Well, I'm going to explore the deck for a while. You can have the bath first Kanda-san." Namano exited the cabin, leaving Kanda to himself. She went to the deck, which was mostly empty due to the cold December weather. She leaned on the railing and looked at the night sky which had a waning moon and glittered with little stars.

"Amazing. I love the sky at night. It's like an endless sea." She sighed. "I wish it was always night." She gazed at the night sky until a chilled breeze picked up and sent her shivering. "Brr. I guess I should head back down." She went back to their cabin, bathed, and they both went to bed. The next morning, Kanda woke up to see Namano facing the wall. He freshened up in the bathroom and came out to notice that Namano still hadn't woken up even though it was well into the morning.

"Oi, you. Wake up." He called out to her. When she didn't respond, he tried louder. She stirred a little and settled back down again. "Che." He decided to leave her and went to get breakfast. He came back almost an hour later and she was still in bed. Knowing the little he knew about Namano, she never woke up late, no matter how little sleep she got. He went over to her and shook her to try to wake her up.

"Wha-what?" Namano cried out in a groggy voice. "K-kanda-san?" Kanda noticed her flushed face, sweat, and heavy breathing. Her body was also giving off a lot of heat.

"You idiot." Kanda scolded. "You've caught a cold."

"Oh…" Namano let out a cough. "Sorry Kanda-san. I'll get up now." She attempted to get up only to collapse back onto the bed. She tried again.

"Che." Kanda shoved her back down and threw the blanket back over her. "You stay there. We don't arrive in America until tomorrow. You'd better rest and be better by then or else." She nodded and settled back into her bed. Not much later she was back asleep. Kanda sighed and went up to the deck. No one was up there so he took the opportunity to do some light training. Following his three hour session, he went back to the cabin to find Namano trying to walk out of the room, using the wall to support her.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked.

"Well, I just woke up and I was hungry so I thought I should go eat something."

"Even though you can barely stand?"

"I didn't want to trouble you for anything since it was my fault I got sick. I'll make it to the dining room just fine." She started walking again, obviously struggling from weakness. Kanda clicked his tongue, grabbed her, flung her over his shoulder, and went back into the cabin.

"Kanda-san! What are you doing?" Namano cried out.

"Shut up." He tossed her back into her bed. "You stay there." He promptly left the cabin leaving Namano quite stunned. He returned twenty minutes later with a bowl of soup and a glass of orange juice. He placed it on her side table.

"Is…that for me?" She asked.

"I'm sure as hell not going to eat it." Kanda turned away and Namano smiled.

"Thanks you Kanda-san."

"Che." Kanda left the room leaving Namano to grin stupidly. Kanda came back a few hours later and Namano was fast asleep. "Finally." The next morning, they finally arrived on the shores of America. Namano woke up first, feeling much better.

"Ah. Just what I needed." Kanda was still sleeping so she quickly got ready and woke Kanda up. "Kanda-san."She called out to him and he stirred. "Good morning Kanda-san."

"Are we at the dock?" He asked sitting up.

"We're just about to pull in. We still have time while they are preparing to dock. You can take a morning bath if you want." Kanda grunted in reply and went into the bath to get ready. Namano finished packing and waited for Kanda. When he finished, they both walked out and down the stairs into America.

"Yu Kanda-san? Namano Marian-san?" A man walked up to them, calling out their names. He turned out to be a finder. "Welcome to America."

"And you are?" Namano asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Clive Jones. I will be your escort to the American branch. I have a carriage waiting for us. We should probably go now." They followed the man to a carriage waiting at the edge of the port. Soon they were on their way. "I trust that you had a good trip?"

"It was fine." Namano answered. "Mostly smooth." Clive nodded and they rode the rest of the way in silence. They arrived twenty minutes later and they all disembarked and entered the building.

"Welcome!" They were greeted by Renny Epstain, the supervisor of the branch. "Thank you so much in advanced for coming all the way over here on such short notice."

"It's not like we had a choice." Kanda muttered.

"Kanda-san!" Namano scolded him and turned back to Renny. "I'm sorry about him." She apologized.

"It's no problem. Komui told me about him so I was prepared." Renny chuckled.

"Well, we are glad we can be of service."

"You have no idea how grateful we are. How about we finish this conversation in my office so I can give you a brief as well?"

"Of course." They followed him to his office, which was much nicer than Komui's of course, and sat on the provided chairs.

"So, as you two probably know, I requested some exorcists from your branch to assist us since right now because we are spread really thin and we really need this case checked out as soon as possible. We've put it on hold long enough. We need you two to go undercover to investigate this innocence."

"If I understand correctly, the innocence activity is random and the longest time between incidents was one month, correct?" Namano asked.

"Yes. That is correct. So, you could be in the town for a couple of hours or one whole month." Renny informed them.

"So, what do these incidences look like?" Kanda asked.

"It seems to appear as a little blue light, kind of like a little pixie faerie. It flies around setting things on fire. It has caused many fires already. We nicknamed the innocence Will o' Wisp. A fitting name, don't you think?"

"Quite." Namano said. "So, what is it exactly you want us to do?"

"Well, as you have been told, we need you to work undercover as husband and wife until the innocence decides to move again. We've already rented out an apartment and got jobs for both of you. All the information is in this folder." He handed them a manila folder. "Do you two have any questions?"

"If we don't catch it in a month, what happens?" Kanda asked.

"Well, in one month's time from today, I'll send a finder to come get you, whether you have the innocence or not. By then, one of our own men will be free so they can take over at that time."

"Sounds fair enough. I don't think we have anymore questions." Namano said.

"Wonderful. I'll have a finder take you to your apartment and you both start work tomorrow." Renny went over to shake their hands. "Thank you again." They both left and took the carriage to a town about five miles away. The carriage stopped in front of a modest apartment in the middle of town, about three stories high.

"Here you go Sir Kanda and Miss Namano. Here is your apartment for the month. In the folder we provided you are two keys, the apartment number, the location of your jobs, and some money to start. I wish both of you luck on your mission."

"Thank you very much." Namano thanked him. He said his goodbye and then rode back to headquarters. Namano turned to Kanda and smiled. "Shall we go see what the apartment's like?" Kanda grunted in reply and they entered the building. They checked in with the building manager and proceeded to find their apartment unit. After finding it, they entered their new home for the next month. Inside was a furnished living/dining room with an equipped kitchen attached. In the back there were two doors. Opening the left one, they found a large bathroom. The one on the right was a bedroom with a large bed and two wardrobes.

"Hmm. Too bad there's only one bed." Namano noted.

"It's fine." Kanda mumbled. "No point in worrying about it now." He walked in the bedroom and started putting his clothes in one of the wardrobes. Namano followed suit and unpacked her things. Kanda finished before her and started looking at the other contents of the folder. Sitting on the bed, he pulled out their job descriptions.

"So, anything interesting?" Namano asked him when she saw him looking at the papers.

"Just our jobs." Kanda replied. Namano walked over to peek over at the papers.

"Hm. So I'll be working at a tavern as a waitress? Interesting." Namano chuckled a little. "What about you?" Kanda handed her the paper with a heavy sigh. She read it and then started laughing.

"A TOY SHOPPE?! Of all the places!" She laughed so hard she fell onto the bed, her laughter muffled by the quilts. Kanda stood up and stalked out of the room. "Kanda-san! I'm sorry!" She apologized sitting up and wiping away a tear. "It's just, it's a surprising place for you to work. Sorry for laughing."

"Whatever." Kanda said turning back around to face her.

"How about we go and buy some groceries so I can make an apology dinner, alright?" Namano gave him a smile.

"Fine." They changed into civilian clothing and walked to a nearby market. The market was bustling with activity but not so much that it was stressful. They bought basic ingredients and fresh fish, meat, and vegetables. Namano was quite surprised with the variety of foreign ingredients. She was actually going to be able to make some Japanese dishes. After shopping, they headed back to their apartment. There, Kanda rested in their room while Namano made dinner.

"Kanda-san!" Namano called to him. "Dinner's done." Kanda walked to the dining room to see the very Japanese dinner she made. On the table were handmade soba, roasted fish, and some sautéed greens. "How does it look?"

"You were able to make Japanese food?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah. They had some basic ingredients; I just had to substitute for the rest so it won't be exactly authentic Japanese, but close enough. Now, let's eat." They sat down and started eating. "Well?"

"It's fine." Kanda muttered and continued eating. Namano smiled and continued as well. After they finished, Kanda cleaned the dishes while Namano relaxed on the couch with one of the few books she brought with her. After finishing the dishes, Kanda went into the living room to find that Namano had fallen asleep. He sighed and shook his head.

Namano woke up to the sounds of birds and the feel of a warm quilt over her body. She realized that she wasn't on the couch anymore, but was lying in the bed. She sat up and looked next to her. Kanda was in bed as well, facing away from her. Namano gently smiled and slipped out of bed. She went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. A simple clear soup, fried egg, steamed spinach, and rice. Luckily, Kanda had a simple palate so meals should be cheap and easy. While she was making breakfast, she heard Kanda wake up and walk to the bathroom, preparing for the day. Not too long later, Kanda arrived in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kanda-san. Did you sleep well?" Namano asked him.

"I slept fine." He said.

"Have a seat. Breakfast is almost done." Kanda nodded and went to the table. Namano soon followed with his portion of breakfast. "Eat up. It's you first day of work." Namano had to stifle a laugh when she remembered where Kanda was working. Kanda scowled at her and she ran back to the kitchen. As soon as he finished eating, he got ready to leave. Namano stopped him before he left.

"Kanda-san! Here. Don't forget this." She handed him a metal lunch pail.

"You even made lunch?"

"Of course. I have to keep up the "wife" image. Now off you go!" She shooed him out of the apartment. "And try to have fun at work." she said and shut the door behind him. Kanda looked back with the most confused look on his face. He shrugged it off and walked to the toy shoppe. After Kanda left, Namano went to eat her breakfast and clean up the kitchen.

"Hmm. I might as well check up with Komui and then maybe scope around for the Will o' Wisp." She went to the phone to give an update.

Kanda trudged home after a highly stressful day at the toy shoppe. All he wanted to do was get his sword and kill something to release all the anger. He opened the door to the apartment and was greeted by Namano.

"Welcome back Kanda-san." Namano walked out of the kitchen to greet him at the door. "Did you have a good day?" She asked. The frown on his face got more intense and Namano swore she saw six veins pop on his forehead. "That bad huh?"

"I just want to slice something up right now."

"I figured you'd feel like that when you got home. I just drew a hot bath so you can do that first if you'd like." A hot bath was the perfect thing to relax Kanda thought so he nodded and headed towards the bath. After his much needed bath, Kanda went back to the kitchen to find that Namano was gone. He saw a note on top of some covered dishes.

_ Kanda-san,_

_ I went to work. Dinner is ready for you, so please eat and rest. I know you had a really hard day of work._

_ Namano_

Kanda lifted the covers on the dishes to find rice with stir-fried pork and vegetables which were surprisingly still hot. He sighed and sat down.

"Itadakimasu."

Kanda woke up and saw that Namano wasn't in bed. He heard her in the kitchen, most likely cooking breakfast. He got up and got ready for work. As soon as he was finished, he walked to the kitchen to see what Namano was making.

"Good morning Kanda-san. Did you get enough sleep?" Namano asked when he arrived in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Kanda sat down at the dining room table. "What time did you get home?" He asked.

"Uh, around five in the morning, so about an hour ago." She said plating up breakfast.

"Did you even get to bed?"

"No. I figured I would get breakfast done first and then head to bed after you went to work." She brought over his breakfast. "There we go. Enjoy." She went back into the kitchen while Kanda ate his breakfast. After finishing, he got ready to leave and once again, Namano sent him off with lunch.

"Have fun at work." She waved at him as he left. He later returned after work to see Namano gone, food on the table, and a note telling him that a bath was drawn and dinner was done. He didn't know whether he should be grateful or annoyed that Namano was being a good "wife". He sighed and went to take a bath.

The days flowed the same way for the next three days. Namano came home early in the morning as usual but was shocked to find Kanda waiting for her.

"Kanda-san? I thought you went to bed."

"I woke up early." Kanda said. "Komui called."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"He tells me you haven't been sleeping much and that you've been using most of your time off to search for the Innocence."

"Well, I have too. You work during the day and I'm the only one free in the mornings and you're tired and stressed when you get home."

"Doesn't matter. You being fatigued will cause trouble when we do run into the innocence or if we run into some Akuma."

"It's fine Kanda-san. I don't need much sleep anyways. Now, go back to bed. I bet you're still tired." She turned to the kitchen. Kanda stood up, grabbed her, and flung her over his shoulder and walked to the bedroom.

"Kanda-san! What?" Kanda tossed her on the bed and climbed in next to her. Then he did something that really threw her off. He pulled her towards him until she was just inches away from him. "Kanda-san?"

"Shut up and sleep." He said closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around her waist so she couldn't leave. "And don't you dare get out when I fall asleep." Within minutes, Kanda was asleep. Namano studied his face for a while and wondered why Kanda was acting so weird. She shrugged it off when she felt herself get drowsy. Soon, she was out like a light.

Namano woke up very refreshed to see that Kanda left the bed. She heard noises in the kitchen which she assumed was Kanda. She showered, dressed and walked to the kitchen. There in all his glory was Kanda making lunch…or trying to. The kitchen was in a bit of a jumble. Ingredients were scattered around and something was burning on the stove and Kanda was in the middle of it, frustrated beyond belief. It was a sight to behold. Namano burst out laughing. Kanda turned around first shocked but then angry.

"What are you laughing at?" Kanda asked, turning off the stove.

"Ha Ha. I'm sorry. The last thing I expected was you cooking." She stifled another laugh. "What are you trying to make?"

"Che. Omelets." He looked at the burned mess in the pan. Namano smiled, walked over, and took the pan away from Kanda. She looked at the counters.

"Well, we're out of ingredients. How about we just go out for lunch and then buy some more food? Sound good?"

"Che. Fine." Namano smiled and, with the help of Kanda, quickly cleaned the kitchen. They left and walked into town. After stopping at a little café for lunch, they went into the market for groceries.

"These are such fresh fruits!" Namano exclaimed when she walked past one of the stalls. "Kanda-san. How about you go buy the bread and flour while I pick out some of these?" Kanda nodded and walked to the bakery. Namano started picking through the fruits when a tall man walked up next to her.

"Beautiful day, isn't it, young lady?" The man asked. Namano froze. She knew that voice. She peeked to her right.

"Tyki Mikk…"

"Oh? You remembered my name. I feel quite honored." Tyki said, grinning. She started powering up her Innocence. "Easy there, young Miss. You don't want to cause a scene and get all these innocent bystanders involved do you?"

"Che." She stopped powering up but she didn't drop her guard as she turned back to the fruits. "What do you want? If you're here for the Innocence, you won't get it."

"Innocence? My dear, there's no innocence here."

"Don't play dumb with me. What other reason would you be here?" Tyki smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Why, to see you my dear." He answered, kissing her hand. "Ever since that day we faced off in that cave, I've been infatuated with you." Disgusted, she pulled her hand away. She placed some money down for the stall keeper.

"Keep the change sir." She turned and marched to the bakery. Tyki grinned and walked away.

A week after that visit from Tyki, Namano failed to see the Noah again so she assumed he was gone, or at least she hoped he was. One night, Kanda decided to visit the tavern she was working at to get a drink.

"Kanda-san? Welcome! I didn't expect you to come here." Namano greeted him.

"I really needed a drink."

"Sure thing. Have a seat there at that table. It's the last one in my section. I'll be there in a minute." Kanda nodded and sat down. She walked to the back to bring back her tray.

"Namano!" One of the other bar maids called out to her. "Who's that man who just walked in? The handsome one at twelve."

"That would be my husband." Namano said, pouring a glass of water to bring to Kanda.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know that was him." The bar maid apologized, flushed. "Well, in that case, great catch." She said winking. Namano blushed.

"Oh, um, thanks." She took the water and went to where Kanda was sitting. "Here Kanda-san. Do you know what you want?"

"Let's just start with a pint and then I'll see where I want to go from there." Kanda said.

"Alright. Want anything to eat while you drink? Maybe a meat pie? It's the popular item here." Kanda thought about it.

"Fine." Namano nodded and walked to the back to get Kanda's order. She brought over a hot meat pie and a pint of beer.

"Here we go. Enjoy Kanda-san." Kanda mumbled a thanks and started on his drink. Namano walked around checking on her other tables.

"Hey! Na-chan! Another round!" One of the customers called out to her.

"Right away!" Namano went around with her work while Kanda observed, ordering a few drinks here and there. He observed how the men were eyeing her in an inappropriate way and for some reason, it got him irritated.

"You've got your eye on Namano, eh young man?" A voice came from a nearby table. Kanda turned to the middle aged man who had talked to him. "She is quite a beaut. Most of the men have an eye on her."

"Do they know she's married?" Kanda asked.

"No. Bar maids aren't married usually. So they naturally assume she's available. I only know because she's told me." The man continued. "You're him right?"

"What?"

"Her husband. That's you right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm her husband."

"Just letting you know, don't let her go home by herself." Kanda's eye widened as the man finished the last of his drink. Leaving money on the table, he started to leave. "Goodnight Miss Namano."

"Good night Roger. Come back again!" Namano called out to him. Soon, the night starting winding down as the last patrons started to leave around three in the morning.

"Namano-chan. You can leave first. We'll finish the closing." The other bar maids told her.

"Really? Thanks. I'll see you all tomorrow." Namano left the tavern and started walking back home. "I wonder if Kanda-san is home. He should be. He left twenty minutes ago." She continued, unaware of a presence following her. She walked past an alleyway and a group of men emerged out of the alley and stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello there, Na-chan." They were regular patrons of the tavern.

"Uh, hello gentlemen." She said, suddenly nervous. "Can I help you with something?" The men grinned.

"Oh. There are plenty of things you can help us with." They started walking towards her and she started backing up. Just as she was about make a run for it, the men grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. "Now, Na-chan, shall we get started?" Snapping out of her shock, she started attacking the men.

"Hell no!" She wasn't that skilled in martial arts, but she knew enough the defend herself. She was able to fight off the men for a while until they finally overwhelmed her.

"Hold her down!" The men pinned her to the ground. "Well, well, Na-chan. You've got some fight in you but it wasn't enough. Too bad. We WERE going to be gentle with you, but now I see you're not going to cooperate like we liked." He started moving closer to Namano as she tried to break free of the men's grasps. She closed her eyes as she waited for the oncoming attack.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" A gruff voice broke through the silence of the night. Namano opened her eyes at the voice.

"Kanda-san?"

"What business do you have here!?" The man asked.

"Well, my wife is being attacked by gang of men, why else would I be here?" Kanda said. "Now, if you value your lives, I recommend you leave now."

"Don't mess with us!"

"Oi! Why don't you change?" Kanda asked Namano. She mentally face palmed. How could she forget? She shifted into her puppy form to get out of the men's grasps. She then shifted into her large wolf form.

"Wha-What the hell?" Namano let loose a low dangerous growl. The men, already in shock at her transformation, were even more frightened. Not wanting to mess with an overly large wolf, they all ran. Namano shifted back and walked to Kanda.

"Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" She asked, laughing.

"Che. Idiot." Kanda held out his hand. "Come on. I'm not letting go home by yourself after that."

"Aw. Are you worried?" Namano asked, taking his hand.

"No. I just don't want all those idiots back at headquarters crying in my ears if I returned without you." Namano giggled as they walked home. They were almost there when Namano noticed a blue flicker in the distance.

"Kanda-san! Look!" Kanda looked ahead.

"Could that be?"

"Only one way to find out." Namano started running after the light.

"O-oi!" Kanda yelled after her but she was already out of hearing range. "Che." Kanda starting after her, trying to catch up before she did anything stupid. After ten minutes of running, Kanda finally caught up to a kneeling Namano. She was holding something in her hands in a protective manner.

"Calm down. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you." Kanda looked closer and saw little blue flames leaking out of her cupped hands, slightly burning them. "Come now. I just want to talk."

"Are you talking to it?" Kanda asked.

"Well, it's kinda alive Kanda-san." Namano said. She peeked into her hands. "Please? Can you calm down for me?" The flame dimmed down a little before it finally calmed down completely. Namano smile and opened her hands. A little blue pixie flew out and landed her hand. "There we go."

"Is this the Will o' Wisp?"

"Yes. Thank you for calming down. I just want to observe you for a second. Is that alright?" The little pixie nodded. Namano smiled and looked the pixie over for a bit. She was looking for a sign indicating that the Will o' Wisp was indeed an Innocence. Her eyes widened. "He was right…" She whispered.

"What?"

"Uh, this pixie isn't an Innocence. She's an actual pixie."

"How do you know?"

"My innocence reacts when I'm near other Innocence. I'm getting nothing from her. There was no Innocence after all. However, why are you burning things?" Namano asked the pixie. "Are you upset about something?" The pixie, using her flames, animated the destruction of the forest during the building of the village.

"Ah, you're upset that the humans tore down part of your home." The pixie nodded. "I understand why you're upset, but trying to burn down the village isn't the answer. It wasn't right of them to tear down your home but if you burn down the village, the fire might spread and destroy the rest of the forest. Besides, anger results in more anger. How about you live in peace in the rest of your forest? Sure, there's less land but do you really want to go on living in hate?" The pixie thought about it and shook her head.

"Great. Thank you for talking to us. Live in peace my little friend." The pixie bowed and flew off. "Well, now that that's over with, shall we go home Kanda-san?"

"Che. What a waste of a mission." Kanda mumbled but followed her back to the apartment. They contacted Renny and told him about what had happened. He thanked them and told them that he would send a carriage in the afternoon to allow them to rest.

Kanda and Namano slept for most of the morning and awoke an hour before the carriage was due to arrive. The packed, ate what was left in the kitchen, and waited for the carriage to arrive. Not long later, a finder knocked on their door.

"Good afternoon Kanda-san, Namano-san. I am here to take you back to the America branch. Let us go." They arrived at headquarters and gave Renny a full report.

"Thank you so much you two. I'm just sorry I wasted your time with a false alarm." Renny apologized.

"It's alright, Renny-san. Always better to be safe than sorry when it comes to the Innocence."

"True. Anyways, thank you again. I've booked your boat and train tickets. You will leave tonight and arrive back home in two days. Please rest here until then. Feel free to eat and look around if you'd like."

"Thank you." Namano shook hands with Renny. She and Kanda left the office. They ended up exploring the building a bit and after eating, Renny escorted them to the docks. The trip home was uneventful as Kanda and Namano kept to themselves. They arrive at the Dark order early in the morning, before anyone was awake. They walked to their rooms in silence. Then they reached their rooms, Namano broke the silence.

"Kanda-san." Kanda looked over at her.

"Thank you. You know, for coming to my aid the other night. Even though it was troublesome." Namano smiled at him. "Thank you." She entered her room and closed the door.

"Che."

A week later, the Order held a large party to ring in the New Year. Everyone had come back from their missions in time for the event and the celebrating was in full swing. There was music, food, and of course alcohol. Everyone was attending, well almost everyone. Kanda was sitting in his room polishing Mugen when he heard a knock on the door. He clicked his tongue. Only one person would dare bother him when there was a party going on.

"Usagi. I swear I will chop you down!" Kanda said opening the door.

"Well, I feel sorry for Lavi-san." Kanda can face to face with Namano holding a large bag. "I'll have to warn him about his eminent death later."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm not too keen of parties and I knew you aren't either. But I was hoping you would keep my company tonight." She held up the bag. "I was able to sneak bottles of sake and snacks from the party. Would you like to join me?" Kanda stared at her for a moment and stood aside to let her in. She thanked him and walked into the room. Kanda put Mugen away while Namano unloaded the bag. They sat on the floor.

"Kampai." Namano raised a toast after she filled their glasses with the sake.

"Kampai." They both downed the drinks and poured more.

A couple of hours and two and a half large bottles of sake later, they both were quite tipsy.

"So, then, the Usagi fell off the edge into the river. The current pulled him down a ways. The Moyashi and I were able to get him out, but not after we let him flow for a bit."

"Oh gosh. That's hilarious!" Namano said, laughing her head off. "That's so like Lavi-san." They both fell to the ground laughing. They polished off a third bottle of sake, discarding it into the bag. Kanda opened up a fourth for them. There was a loud cheering down from the dining hall. Namano looked at the clock.

"Looks like they're about to do the count down." Kanda noted.

"Oh, I see." She said.

10

"You know, Kanda-san." Kanda looked up as he handed her another glass. She took it gratefully.

9

"What?" He asked, taking a large drink from his glass.

8

"You're actually a pretty nice guy. A bit rough around the edges, but I guess that's your charm." She pointed out as she downed half of her drink.

7

"You think so?" Kanda polished off his drink and then poured another.

6

"Yeah." She said, her already flushed face reddening up even more. "Probably why, I've fallen for you."

5

Kanda smiled.

4

"Same here." Kanda admitted. Namano looked up in shock.

3

Kanda's hand rose to brush hair out of her face and pull her towards him.

2

Their faces are centimeters apart, and Namano could feel his warm breath on his face as he pulled her even closer.

1

Their lips met in a soft kiss. Light, almost like air but full with feeling.

HAPPY NEW YEAR

It was definitely going to be a good year. Full of new beginnings.


End file.
